Issue 11
---- 'HAPPY NEW YEAR!' Happy New Year from all of us at Club Penguin! ---- Featured Area 'BOOK ROOM' In the upstairs of the coffee shop is a room where the penguins settle down on confortable couches to read or play with other penguins in a game of skill and strategy. It is the Book Room! The Book Room is located on the second floor of the coffee shop, and contains Mancala, one of Club Penguin's many games. Mancala is a two-player game where each penguin tries to get the most stones to their side. It is a complex game, but the complete rules of Mancala are found on the wall of the room, and if all else fails, ask another penguin for help! ---- Jokes & Riddles 'JOKES' 'ANOTHER JOKE!!!' One snowman says to the other, "Do you smell carrots?" - from klaus. ---- Q: What do you call two banana peelings? A: A pair of slippers. - from kim9 Q: Where do you leave your dog when you go into the grocery store? A: In the "Barking Lot"! - from Nenad When Santa was delivering presents, Mrs. Claus asked "Why have you got an unbrella?" Santa replied, "Well, it looks like raindeer." - from 1FLORIDA1 Q. What do you get when you put three ducks in a box? A. A box of quackers! - from FRITZTER Q: What does a snowman eat for breakfast? A: Frosted Flakes - from Kdude Q. What did the old candle say to the young candle? A. I'm going out tonight! - from glubby Q: What did the sailor say when he was playing cards? A: All hands on the deck! - from Fruitloop21 Q: What do you call cheese that's not yours? A: 'nacho cheese" - from Bevoboy95 ---- 'RIDDLES' Answer on Comics Page 1. What happens once in a lifetime, twice in a moment but none in a second? - submitted by lamby130 2. It lives without breath, Is as cold as death; Never thirsty, ever drinking, All in mail never clinking. - submitted by Horseluver05 ---- Poetry 'POETRY' Pengy, Pengy, where art thou? I am here, by the snow plow. - from icegrl 11 I am a penguin, yes, indeed It is also true that I lead I gaze up at the stars in the beautiful night I go to bed, I hold my pillow tight "today will be chilly" The news caster said I gaze as I lay in bed I step out side, The wind is blowin' the night stars are showin' I go back in put on my coat take a little ride in penguin land boat I go see cool blue Hear the cows moo oh, what a beautiful day oh what a beautiful day I go play in the snow I see penguins every where I go Oh, what a beautiful day Oh what a beautiful day -from Royal Queen I'm a Penguin Black and White, I love the moon in the night, I Have two wings but not to fly, But I see some birds in the sky, Sometimes I wish I could be like them, But I conclude I am who I am. - from Pink Tiger2 I'm a little penguin short and stout here is my flipper here is my snout when you tip me over ice pours out I'm a little penguin short and stout - from cocoa bean Rain Haiku Raindrops patter down An endless sheet of water Like tears on my face - from Pear789 ---- Comics =Answer to riddles:1. The letter M 2. A fish. = ---- Secrets 'SECRETS' Club Penguin has lots of fun secrets to discover, and we've recieved literally hundreds of e-mails asking what some of those secrets are. So, we've started a Secrets section to tell you about some of the secrets in Club Penguin! 'Secret of the week: The Dojo' Up in the mountains is a secret place called "The Dojo". To find it, click the map in the bottom left side of your screen. Then, click on the tiny mountain shown in this picture. You'll know you've found the correct mountain because a hand should appear where your mouse pointer was. ---- We Need You!!! Do you have a knack for writing? Are you a good reporter? Poet? Joke teller? We are looking for articles for the Daily Penguin. If you have an original joke, poem, or comic strip for the newspaper, please send it to us by clicking one of the categories below. 'Click your category to submit an article:' - Jokes & Riddles - Poetry - Comic Strips 'Comic Strips' To send a comic strip to us: 1. Draw it on computer, or scanned in one that you drew on paper. 2. Save it as a .jpeg or .gif, and if you can, make the size 600 x 400 (you might need your parent's help with that). 3. Click the "SEND A COMIC" button below. 4. Attach the comic to the e-mail that appears. If your comic strip isn't chosen, we're sorry. We get lots of comics, and can't use all of them. Important: Remember to put your penguin name at the bottom of the e-mail you send. If you don't, it will not be used. Keep your submissions as short as possible so we can fit lots in. Keep in mind that articles will be carefully screened by the editor before they are accepted. Only a few original articles will be accepted for each issue. Good luck! Category:The Penguin Times Category:Newspapers Category:2005